todo en su lugar
by camialguillenb
Summary: que pasa cuando ya te has acostumbrado mudarte de casa pero en este viaje te encontraras con una vieja amiga ,una nueva y un grupo de amigas que vivirán todos lo días al máximo claro si no se encuentran con 5 sorpresas


Capitulo 1

Generalmente no soy de esas personas a las que le guste lo nuevo o el cambio simplemente prefiero ser de el montón no sobresalir en nada a menos que alguna de mis habilidades salga a la luz y que mas me da ponerla en prueba . hablando de todo esto HOLA soy Amelia y soy nueva en esta cuidad escribo todo esto para des estresarme de las cosas que me pone la vida diario escribiré algo que me pase por la mente o que ocurra así que atentos a todo ok y claro si quieren ustedes también poner algo se les es bienvenido

Estoy en mi nueva casa en pueblo llamado fork …. Si son esas historias de vampiros que la verdad a mi ni me las creo ni nada simplemente creo que son fantasías respeto a las personas que se lo creen pero yo en general NO

Mi mama es una de esas personas que le gusta el cambio y eventualmente se cambia de casa cuidad estado hasta país a mis 15 años ya eh recorrido la mitad del mundo pero….

-linda ya desempacaste

-no mama estoy escribiendo

-a ok pero no te tardes hay que ir a saludar a los vecinos-

Para que si en un mes o dos ya no sabremos de ellos

-linda …

-NO ME LLAMES LINDA papa es el único que me puede decir así por que el no se cambia cada 24 horas de una casa o a otra solo por que o lo trataron mal los vecino o por que simplemente ene su trabajo no lo tratan bien

-sabes que estos cambios son importantes..

-mama si fueran importantes me quedaría en una escuela el resto de mi vida no solo por que tu no quieres mi hermana y yo vamos a sufrir

Mi madre salió de la habitación con lagrimas en los ojos y diciéndome

-"vamos con lo vecino QUIERAS O NO"

Para mi desgracia ella es la que me mantiene y hace que este blog se efectué claro con la condición de que nada de quejas ni llantos pero ya me acostumbre no es nada nuevo esto de mudarme y no tener amigos de verdad y bueno ahora a conocer a los "VECINOS"

En una casa verde como el pasto mi madre y yo y claro mi hermanita de 7 años entramos

-hola soy marcela y ellas son mis hijas Amelia y Susana

-hola como están yo soy Alejandra –dijo la señora con cabello largo y negro e increíblemente amable

-oh je bien pues seremos sus nuevas vecinas-dijo mi mama intenta imitar la amabilidad de la señora

-super ojala que nos llevemos bien sabe muchas personas dicen que soy muy metiche y que soy sobre protectora

No me imagine que una persona siempre tuviera una sonrisa en la cara a pesar de lo que la gente decía

-ojala que si aparte yo no creo en las historias ni chismes de a gente –dijo mi madre muy segura de lo que decía entonces " por que nos hemos cambiado de casa tantas veces si no le importa "

Me quede pensando en eso hasta que mi hermanita de 7 años me dio un ligero codazo por que la señora me preguntaba algo

-perdon dijo algo-conteste algo atónita y fuera de orbita

-a si que…¿a que escuela vas a entrar?

-a ya a la de trevitre –dije con la mayor amabilidad que puede para que ella no se diera cuenta de que odiaba la idea

-HAY NO PUEDE SER mi hija va a air y la mayoría de los vecinos que vas a ver aquí-dijo con la emoción de mil gallos …. O de mas

-perfecto amigos con lo que tenga que estar a no ser de que sean egoístas y payasos no como los de las otras escuelas que aunque no los conoci muy bien eran personas agradables- solo eso pensaba en mi cabeza pero la respuesta a ella tenia que ser concreta y rápida

-GENIAL creo que seria bueno tener vecinos en la misma escuela que yo-conteste como se de verdad me interesara

Al final llego su hija una persona de lente como de la misma edad que yo y muy muy timida

-alexia ven a saludar a los vecinos nuevos-dijo mandándole a la niña

-am. Si claro voy –dijo con desgano como si nunca quisiera estar frente a alguien

-hola soy marcela y ellas son mis hijas Amelia y Susana

-hola _dijo mi hermanita de 7 años como si quisiera impresionar

-ah hola ¿como estas?

-bien y ¿tu'

-bien gracias

Parecia una conversasion de tres palabras y gracias y hasta luego la verdad no parecía tan interesante

-am y tu has de ser Amelia- dijo una voz como desganada como si la obligaran a hacer esto tanto como a mi

-aja como estas veo que vienes de la escuela-dije sonriente

-a si claro de la "mejor escuela de todas"- su voz fue de ….. que mas me da

-jajajajajaja que ganas y que orgullo- lo dije no podía parar de reir me sentía fasinada con esto

-am jajaja si claro me encanta el ambiente las clases etc etc _dijo ya tomando mas confianza

Al final pasamos a su casa por que la verdad que las mamas oyeran eso como que no entramos a su cuarto y dejo sus cosas se cambio y de pronto … ya salió

-listo sin uniforme-dijo aliviada

-¿Cómo no te gusta?- mi pregunta era obvia

-¡que no! Como crees claro que si – dijo sorprendida y a la vez asustada

- jajajajaja pues si tu cara lo dice todo sin dudarlo –dije no pararandome de reir

- no como crees que a mi no me va a gustar la mejor escuela del mundo –dijo en un tono un poco enojado

-bien como tu digas solo no te molestes solo que tu cara me dice otra cosa como que NO te gusta nada de esto o me equivoco –mi pregunta fue muy segura

-si no me gusta …. Buena la escuela si pero mi salón lo ODIO pues nadie quiere verme desde que la reina dijo que yo le había dicho a su "novio" que si me hacia algo horrible-dijo ya con lagrimas en los ojos

-…. Mira y tu se lo dijiste …. A todo esto quien es la reina y que pedo con ella –mi tono fue un poco molesto

-QUE claro que no jamás …. Y es la persona mas popular en la escuela pues a estado en varias partes del mundo como 5 paises- me dijo muy segura y a la vez enojada

-jajajajaja 5 paises eso no es nada yo ya tengo 12 paises en mi lista con este serian los 12 y como 16 casas –dije riéndome a puro pulmon y sin dejar de llorar

-de verdad que cool ….

En un momento ella se había asomado a la ventana como si estuviera viendo algo que de verdad le encantara y que solo quisiera estar con eso y que el mundo se hubiera desaparecido

Me intente hacercar para ver que te tanto le intrigaba o que cosas quería ver al asomarme vi que era un chavo de pelo café que tenia el uniforme de la escuela no les puedo decir mas por que la verdad no le vi la cara .asi que bien en su cara vi puro amor o que de verdad era una pervertida pero me fie mas en la primera

-am… y es el –dije en voz bajita

-que que- me dijo algo asustada – a si es el se llama cole-contesto con un aire de amor- el va a mi … nuestra escuela y vive en esa casa azul

-o ya vi … pero espera en que salón va por que talvez yo no quede en le mismo que tu o que el o la reina –dije-

-no si quedaste en mi mismo salón como en el de (cole , danna ,gabe ,Dalton y will)-dijo como si de verdad quisiera recordar

-o ya bueno….. pues que bien que estas en mi mismo salón asi tengo una amiga de mas … quiero decir mi primera amiga –dije con aire de yeii

_Al final de mi dia estuvo bine tuve a una amiga vi a su amor verdadero y creo que mañana será de …. Lo siguiente no lo puedo decir asi que ahora esperar como me ira en la escuela el dia de mañana para que TODOS lo que decían que yo no lo hiba a lograr estén en toda la razón no me malentienda me gusta esto el ambiente y todo pero nada como el hogar_

_Capitulo 2 _

La siguente dia las cosas se volvieron un poco mas agetriadas en mi casa dado que mama por ser el primer dia de escuela se le olvido hacer todo…. Pero en fin llegamos a la escuela y crei que me iba a morir ….. TODOS ERAN IGUALES no había nada de individualismo la verdad en vez de escuela precia cárcel

Al entrar vi que allí estaba alexia con una sonrisa enorme y que parecía que me iba a abrazar y dicho y hecho lo hizo me abrazo y por una extraña razón se lo devolví me llevo al salón donde estudiaría 9 horas de mi vida

-bien aquí estamos en el salón 4k bienvenida –me dijo muy emocionada

-esto es un salón-dije-mas bien parece una celda … ya ni una celda es tan horrible-dije algo asustada

-jajajaja que chistosa no bueno se que esta un poco gris y…

-poco yo diría que esto se parece a mi ultimo cuarto antes de pintarlo

Al terminar entro una tipa de cabello rubio que la verdad si se veía super fresa y no me agrada la gente a si

-ven vamos por aca ok –dijo alexia con mucho miedo

-pero por que si aquí se pasa libre-dije sin mas camine y bien o mal me tropecé con ella solo que ella fue la única que se callo

-HAY que torpe torpe persona se le ocurre tropezarse mas bien dicho cruzarse en el camino de stepanie –dijo la tipa muy molesta

-am… a mi y por que no puedo caminar por aquí –conteste sin buscar problemas

-y tu quien eres tu –me dijo ya enojada

-a… hola si como estas … yo soy Amelia y no no te preocupes tu aroma rata muerta no me molesto y no no me arden los ojos –dije ya sacando chispas por que la verdad si me había molestado- y otra cosa "stepanie" o te mueves o te muevo pero a patadas – mi tono ya era de agresión

-perdon –dijo algo atónita

-si te perdono ahora QUE TE MUEVAS DE DONDE ESTAS O TE MUEVO PERO A PATADAS ….. dije ya no pensando en si había o no problemas

-como te atreves a hablarme de esa manera –me dijo con voz de … te pateo o que

-yo te juro que …..

No había terminado mi oración cuando una voz me interrumpió.era un chico de cabellos rubio y ojos azules

-hermanita deja esta bien …-dijo muy calmado –tu has de ser la nueva de aquí no- me dijo muy sonriente

-aja me llamo Amelia mucho gusto –le dije de la misma manera que el me había preguntado

-hola soy Dalton el hermano de stepanie –y señalo a la chica que todavía seguía en el suelo sacando humo por las orejas

-ah ya … lo siento si tire a tu …. Ella pero la verdad me frustra que la gente se crea lo que no es y mira que donde esta se ve que no le quedan ni lo zapatos – me desquite con todo y aparte con lo que me había contado alexia

-…. Em si sabes de la persona que hablas es mi hermana y la verdad la tengo que defernder- me contesto algo confundido

- aja y por que si tanto eres su hermano …. Por que sigue en el suelo donde yo creo que ella ahí pertenece – le dije en tono sarcástico

-¿Qué? Stepanie lo siento – lo dijo algo apenado –no me había dado cuenta que estabas ahí –

-si ya me di cuenta que tu hermanita te vale un COMINO –contesto enojada- por que no te quedas hablando con cenicienta y a mi me dejas empaz

-como me dijiste barbie de aparador de supermercado –lo dije en un tono de te voy a matar

-lo que oiste y … oye que me dijiste –lo dijo algo enojada y a la vez confundida

-ahora si sacaste boleto –me abalance sobre ella sin pensar en mas quería que se diera cuenta que con migo nadie se metia

Entre golpes jalones de pelo y una multitud gritando logre distingir al amor de alexia y a la vez ella sentada llorando … y no se como saque fuerzas para quitármela de encima y hacerla que confesara todo

-DILES A TODOS QUE ALEXIA NO HIZO NADA DE LO QUE TU DIJISTE …. –mi tono ya era de o se lo dices o aquí quedas

-hay suéltame barbara …. Eres un animal –me dijo gritando como tratando de safarse pero fue inútil

-NI CREAS QUE LO HARE O SE LOS DICES O TE ARRANCO TODOS LOS PELOS QUE TIENES ME OISTE –no podía mas quería arrancarle todo pues nadie hacia llorara a….

-HAY MALDITO IDIOTA SUELTAME TE DIGO

Por una extraña razón el hermano de samanta me logro separar de ella asi que estaba en su brazos sin poder moverme y veía como sus amigos levantaban a la tipa y el me sacaba del salón mientras alexia y otras 3 chavas se levantaban e iban hacia mi

-que me sueltes te digo …. Esto es indígnate bajame – le dije enojada

-puedes parar de golpearme que te suelto –me dijo ya cansado

- si eso es lo que busco tonto BAJAME –quería que me soltara pero por una extraña razón no

Al final del pasillo se oian 4 voces de las cuales solo la de alexia puede ubicar

-dalton bajala ahora –dijo una de las voces

- que no la oiste que la bajes cabeza hueca –en ese momento sentí que era mi mejor amiga de los 5 años

-dalton por favor suéltala ya si- dijo alexia con un tono alarmante

-oye tu que no nos oiste que la bajes estúpido – dijo la ultima voz

En ese momento el paro me dio la vuelta y me hacerco lo mas que pudo a el y en ese momento …. La inteligencia bruta mia tuvo que hacer lo que hizo…. Le di una patada en … ya saben no en ese momento me bajo y se retorció en el suelo y lo único que le puede decir fue

-CUANDO YO TE DIGA QUE ME SUELTES ME ¡SUELTAS! –le adverti en un tono muy enojado

todas ellas llegaron y una voz me dijo

-bien hecho mel –dijo la voz muy orgullosa

-¿Qué?- pregunte –

-que ya no te acuerdas de mi malvada mel – me dijo en un tono de burla

-sabia que eras tu al fin …- lo dije con tanta emoción que hasta me sentí tonta- lo sabia que otra persona diria cabeza hueca al aire

-jajajaja solo por eso me recuerdas que modales te enseñe – me dijo riéndose

-ammm … cierto Amelia ellas son julia ,grecia y ….

-ya se , ya se alexia y tu eres hilda no –lo ultimo lo dije en tono sarcástico

-jajaja ya me conoces –lo dijo confiada – y mirad que tenemos aquí la bola de ideotas que viene en busca del mayor

-ubique la cara de alexia era de culpa y de llanto ….-al oído le dije-"riete como si de verdad te gustara esto que te valga si el siente que eres mala te hizo daño y solo le importa su gran ego asi que deja de tener miedo de todos y di o riete como si no ubiera un mañana "

Al parecer me entendió y las demás también asi que empezó el show . la primera fue julia su risa era tan contagiosa que le siguió grecia de ahí hilda y al final alexia y yo

-miren al pobre niño de papi –dijo julia sin aguantar la risa

-jajaja si pobre no te gusto lo que te hizo bu ve a llora con tu hermanita –dijo grecia con tono sarcástico

-haber huequito levantate e intenta hacerlo de nuevo venga no que tan machito y quien sabe que para que la acercaste eh dime para hacer tu jugada pues no mi vido con ella no se juega oiste –yo ya conocía a hilda desde los 5 asi que sabia como era pero que era eso de la jugada

Lo que mas me sorprendió fue que alexia hablara como alguien grande

-si haber … leventate tu y tu hermanita ya me tienen harta ahora levantate o que los huevos que tenias ya te los quitaron

ALEXIA QUE ES ESO …-djimos las tres anonadadas

Bien hecho a si se habla

Bien asi estuvo mi dia aunque encontré a una vieja amiga la verdad estuvo bien ojala que el este bien ….. que pero que dijo no me vale si le duele o no … pero que era eso de la jugada que quería hacer con migo? Que no nada la verdad me gusto encontrar gente igual que yo y que la verdad alexia estuviera bien y que digiera todo lo que llevaba dentro la verdad BIEN ALEXIA …. Hay por que sigo con la misma ya basta que dejes de pensar en el …. Ya por favor me vale si de verdad sufre o no el se la busco por… ¿? Que digo la verdad si me importa lo que le paso por que fue mi culpa …. Pero el se la busco …. Hayyy ya basta cerebro …. Bien yo fuera

Capitulo 3

Bien segundo dia de escuela que me va a depr


End file.
